1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sheet metal joint and a method of joining at least two metal sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
The construction of a joint between metal sheets can be accomplished by overlapping and folding the ends of the sheets. Alternatively, the sheets can be formed with tangs that are folded over one another. This type of joint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,757. Alternatively, the sheets can be formed with holes that are aligned and then folded over one another. This type of joint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,850.